Kokoro Hatano
"Hey, hey. Am I pretty?" General Information Kokoro Hatano is the main antagonist of Hopeless Masquerade. She's a tsukumogami who relies on her masks to show her emotions to others, as her actual face is emotionless and can be likened to a poker face. Personality Kokoro naturally has a quiet, child-like personality but also a love of the stage, and relies on her masks to properly communicate her emotions. These emotions can be said to be stored inside the masks, as when she lost the Mask of Hope, her behavior became erratic. Before that, though, she is very quiet and hardly lets any emotion show. After the events of Hopeless Masquerade, she manages to stabilize her personality by developing a sense of self. Abilities Each of the masks which make up Kokoro embody powerful emotion, and will impress that emotion on the holder and those around them. When all 66 masks are together, their effects complement each other and are under Kokoro's full control. If an individual mask is separated from the group, it retains its properties, but Kokoro will lose the ability to feel that emotion completely. Losing her Mask of Hope caused Kokoro to become unstable and leech hope from her surroundings, until she was able to compensate by developing emotions separate from her masks. Kokoro has been shown to be very smart about certain subjects. She accidentally makes pretty good jokes, which can sometimes be even better with her expressionless state. Kokoro has a total of 66 masks, each depicting an individual emotion. During the events of Hopeless Masquerade, she is unable to express emotions without using these masks. Typically, she just uses the masks that represent joy, anger, pathos, and humor. Story Hata no Kokoro is a menreiki, a type of tsukumogami, born from 66 masks used by Hata no Kawakatsu in the sixth century. The masks themselves all became tsukumogami, and eventually coalesced into the youkai Kokoro, and appeared in Gensokyo at some point. Before the events of Hopeless Masquerade, she somehow lost her Mask of Hope. This caused the entire Human Village to start losing hope, and sparked the events that occur in the game. At first, she tried to balance the rest of the emotions of her masks, but losing just the one ended up driving her berserk. Her story in Hopeless Masquerade starts with Kokoro losing her mask of hope, causing the emotions embodied in her remaining masks to go berserk and begin draining the hope from the Human Village. This in turn leads the humans to latch onto the leaders as sources of hope. Reimu Hakurei and the others participate in the religious popularity contest and are eventually guided by Mamizou Futatsuiwa to the Human Village at night, where Kokoro searches in vain for her lost mask. Most of the characters who try to stop her come up with their own solutions to her hopelessness, including Byakuren Hijiri trying to teach Kokoro to control her own emotions and Miko Toyosatomimi making her a replacement mask of hope, but none of them completely work. Mamizou notices the contradictory actions Kokoro is taking and offers her own advice, which is to stop relying on the masks and discover her own, true emotions through meeting (and fighting) a variety of people. In the process of doing so she discovers her own anger at the leaders who are taking advantage of the situation, and Reimu, Byakuren, and Miko team up to stop her. Byakuren and Miko both claim that their solutions solved the problem, and Kokoro is invited to the Hakurei Shrine to perform as an offering to the gods. Her story in Urban Legend in Limbo begins with Kokoro imitating the Kuchisake-onna and asking various people if she was pretty, with those people trying to repel her by saying the word pomade, but it doesn't work with Kokoro saying that she is the "new and improved Kuchisake-onna" and attacks them. Nitori, one of the people she encounters, reminds her that she is a mask youkai and it's later revealed that one of Kokoro's masks was cracked. Kokoro opts to get Miko to fix the mask, only for Mononobe no Futo to tell her that she was away at the shrine doing some important business. Futo then notices the power stones that Kokoro possessed. She then wonders why Kokoro would be possessing power stones as Miko was supposed to have collected them all. Futo then decides she'll take the balls from Kokoro and give them to Miko. After being defeated, Kokoro asks Futo is she was pretty before continuing her quest to find Miko. When Kokoro finally encounters her, Miko tells her that she was busy and cannot fix her mask at the moment. Miko notices the power stones Kokoro had as well, and tries to defeat Kokoro for them, but fails. Kokoro then heads back to the human village to practice her Kuchisake-onna routine, and after finding out that the Kuchisake-onna attacks her victims regardless of whether they say she's pretty or not, decides to skip the question and attack right away. Afterwards, Sumireko Usami comes up to her and after Kokoro notices her foreign weapons and abilities, she feels the emotion of surprise for the first time in a while. In the multiverse, she was mainly introduced when her new mask of hope was stolen by Exe, and she caused another incident, but different. Kokoro did take away the hope of everyone, except for those who were immune. However, this accidentally created a contagious virus that made everyone lose all of their positive feelings. In the end, she stopped when a starman deluxe named Sirius got the mask of hope back for her. After she got the mask of hope back, Sirius died from the damage he took from Exe. Kokoro would constantly visit a grave made for Sirius after that. Kokoro has said that this was the first time she has felt despair. The hopeless virus incident, however, was also part of Rin Satsuki's plans. It's one of the closest incidents to actually succeed in Rin's goal, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to upset the balance. Relationships Miko Toyosatomimi While she was still alive, Miko created the 66 masks which Kokoro was born from. Miko later makes Kokoro a new mask of hope to replace her lost one. However, Kokoro discarded this mask, as its stabilising effect was so powerful that it would eventually cause her to turn back into a set of inanimate objects. Kokoro sees Miko as a motherly figure. Mamizou Futatsuiwa Mamizou keeps an eye on Kokoro during the events of Hopeless Masquerade and gives her some advice to help her develop her emotions. Koishi Komeiji Kokoro considers Koishi her arch-enemy, for finding her old Mask of Hope and refusing to return it. Sirius Kokoro and Sirius are like best friends, and they care about each other very much. They often have normal conversations. Kokoro sometimes gives helpful advice to Sirius. Nuii Kokoro looks up to Nuii as a leader of sorts. Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes